Placeres anormales
by neko miri chan
Summary: Un joven rubio leía el periódico acompañado de una taza de té. 1ro de septiembre de 1895 Harry Potter, un contador de 37 años que trabajaba para Malfoy Co. fue encontrado muerto en su residencia. Su esposa y sus hijos están destrozados. La policía no encuentra indicios de quién podría ser el asesino, no tenía enemigos, afirman los vecinos.


**Diarios**

Narcissa Malfoy, una mujer rubia de aproximadamente 45 años ayudaba a las sirvientas a recoger la habitación de su hijo. Quizá no debería, ella era una señora adinerada y no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero se trataba de Draco y lo mejor era que ella misma se encargara.

Habían encontrado a su hijo dos semanas atrás desangrado en la cama. Se acostó y se abrió las muñecas muriendo como si estuviera dormido. Junto a la cama sólo había dejado una nota que le pedía disculpas a ella y a su padre por nunca haber podido enderezar su camino y que esperaba que alguno de sus tres hermanos pudiera llenarlos de orgullo.

Narcissa lloró.

Ella sabía cuanto tiempo había estado había estado intentándolo, desde aquella vez cuando tenía siete y su marido lo había encontrado poniéndose vestidos nunca pudieron devolverlo al buen camino, había ido con doctores pero a los 12 años lo encontraron haciendo cosas indecentes con un niño mayor. En realidad aún tenía ropa puesta pero aún así Lucius le dio la paliza de su vida. No pudo caminar un par de días después de eso.

Luego fue a una clínica para rehabilitar a los invertidos y fue cuando pensó que su niño estaba curado. No había tenido ningún comportamiento anormal. Ningún comportamiento afeminado o inapropiado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué si lo tenía todo?

Él ya estaba bien, ya estaba curado y de pronto se abría las venas.

Sólo tenía 19 años ¿Por qué?

— Señora ¿Limpiamos también el escritorio? — Le preguntó una mucama de color llamada Mary señalando la mesa de ocho cajones dónde incontables veces vio a su hijo leyendo o haciendo los deberes.

— Sí, me gustaría sacar lo que todavía es útil, como papel o plumas.— La mujer negra asintió y empezó a acomodar las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Un globo terraqueo, un mapa de África junto a la ventana y varios pedazos de papel y libros de cuentas desperdigados por ahí. Narcissa empezó a acomodar la ropa de su hijo, toda muy bonita y buena, no sabía qué hacer con ella, obviamente no haría que sus otros hijos la vistieran, no tenían esa necesidad y no quería dejarla a que se hiciera polillas en el fondo del closet, probablemente Lucius le dejaría donarla a un orfanato o a algún trabajador de su empresa. Alguno que otro debía tener un hijo de la edad de Draco y la ropa nunca venía mal si uno tenía muchos hijos.

— Señora...no puedo abrir éste cajón. — Dijo jalando de uno que estaba en la parte derecha hasta abajo. — Tiene llave. — Narcissa se extraño, Draco no solía poner bajo llave las cosas. Se levantó de la cama dónde estaba doblando la ropa y fue hasta Mary. Por la forma de la cerradura dedujo que era una de esas llaves genéricas y sacó una suya, la de su ropero, a fin de cuentas los muebles de toda la casa habían sido hechos por el mismo carpintero.

La cerradura cedió y al abrirlo lo único que había era una caja de cartón que alguna vez fue blanca. Narcissa la tomó entre sus dedos y la sacó, no sin esfuerzo, pues la caja era grande y se atoraba. Después regresó a la cama para poder ver el interior con más calma.

Quitó la tapa de la caja y vio que estaba llena de papeles, algunas cartas que aunque abiertas seguían dentro de su sobre, algunos dibujos y fotografías, de una vista rápida Narcissa pudo darse cuenta de que eran fotos de Draco y un hombre, la mujer frunció el ceño. También había un cuaderno con cubierta de cuero.

— Ya está listo señora. — Dijo Mary, las otras tres mucamas estaban todas paradas junto a ella esperando indicaciones.

— Pueden irse, yo me quedaré un poco más aquí. Quiero rezar un poco por Draco. Si llega mi marido por favor llámenme.

— Sí señora.

Las mujeres hicieron una reverencia y se fueron con sus típicos pasos silenciosos.

Narcissa devolvió la mirada al manojo de hojas dentro de la caja y las sacó con sumo cuidado colocandolas sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de que estaban fechadas. Los dibujos, los sobres y las fotografías también lo estaban y no sólo eso, también estaban en orden cronológico. Narcissa ladeó un poco la cabeza para estirar el cuello.

Abrió el cuaderno y se fijó que también tenía la fecha bien grande arriba, revisó la fecha de las hojas sueltas y vio que las del cuaderno eran anteriores, su hijo se había quedado sin hojas para escribir.

Guardó los papeles sueltos en la caja y comenzó a revisar el cuaderno. tenía algunos dibujos pequeños y fotografías metidas entre las páginas.

 **27 de febrero de 1890**

...Narcissa se sorprendió, eso había sido cinco años atrás, Draco tenía 14 años cuando escribió aquello.

 _Hoy padre me ha llenado a la compañía, nos dedicamos a la impresión de periódicos y otro tipo de impresiones masivas como folletos y carteles, ya me ha llevado antes a los talleres de impresión pero esta ha sido la primera vez que me ha llevado a las oficinas, ya lo había visto por fuera pero por dentro se ve mucho más grande y bonito. Supongo que son los detalles de la decoración._

 _Padre llevaba algo de prisa pero por alguna razón alguien lo detuvo cuando pasábamos por el área de contabilidad._

 _Fue una coincidencia quizá pero aunque yo estaba hasta arriba de una escalera y él sentado en su cubículo nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

 _Él sonrió e hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. Le respondo la sonrisa aunque mi padre estaba a un lado y él odia que le sonría a...cualquier varón, ahora no me importa mucho pero es relajante saber que no me vio. Pienso que de ahora en adelante va a ser algo complicado que me regañe por esas cosas porque él trata de que yo me involucre más en los negocios pero hasta ahora se da cuenta de que estaré rodeado hombres y siempre hay que ser amable con los que te rodean._

 _Los hindúes le llaman Karma._

 _Ese señor ya es algo mayor pero no tanto, quizá unos diez años menor que mi padre sin embargo me ha gustado su peinado, se ve que le costó trabajo mantener a raya su cabello y se ve a lo lejos que tiene bonitos ojos. No sé su nombre. Me gustaría saberlo._

 **15 de marzo de 1890**

 _Hoy padre me ha enviado a contabilidad a que vaya por unos libros. Yo llevo contabilidad en el colegio pero al abrir uno de ellos y ver tantos números simplemente me mareó._

 _Dos cubículos antes de salir del área está el cubículo del hombre que me sonrió pero él no se encontraba ahí sin embargo había pequeñas placas con los nombres del empleado._

 _Harry Potter, se llama Harry, me mordí el labio, ya he tenido malas experiencias con un chico llamado Harry en el colegio. Es un tanto bestia y cuando se enoja siempre se quiere ir a los golpes porque no quiere admitir que está coladito por mi, pero besa rico. Y me toca muy rico._

 _¿Mi nuevo Harry besará rico también?_

 _¿Querrá tocarme?_

Narcissa cerró el cuaderno de pronto.

¿Qué era aquello?

Esa...esa forma de hablar, de expresarse.

Hablaba como un desviado, un libertino. Hombres de mayor edad habían ido a parar a la cárcel por escribir cosas como aquello.

Ese no era su hijo, no era el Draco que conocía.

¿Pero y si nunca había conocido a su hijo?

Draco nunca pudo ser él mismo, Lucius jamás se lo permitió.

Nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer lo que hizo y ahora estaba bajo tierra. Tal vez si leía todo aquello podría entender, podría comprender porqué había acabado con su vida.

 **24 de abril de 1890**

 _Harry y yo coincidimos en el elevador, él tenía un montó de libros en las manos y yo he cerrado las rejas cuando ha terminado de entrar. El hombre que hacía eso había muerto el día anterior y no habían contratado a alguien todavía._

 _Harry me deja mi espacio pero me sonríe._

 _No puedo evitar sonreír aunque ya he visto que lleva un anillo de matrimonio en la mano, mamá siempre me ha dicho que debo mantener las manos lejos de las cosas que no son mías, pero Dios, que con esa sonrisa no es como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto._

 _Buenas tardes, soy Draco Malfoy. Dije extendiendo la mano. Inmediatamente él me da su mano y se presenta. No necesitaba saber su nombre pero me ha gustado tocarle. Tiene las manos algo ásperas. Mi pene da un pequeño salto en los pantalones al imaginarme cómo se sentiría su mano tocándome mis partes o separándome las nalgas. Creo que me he sonrojado y él lo ha notado perfectamente, no es idiota, los hombres mayores siempre saben lo que quieren y sólo quieren placer._

 _Harry quiere placer, igual que lo quería mi profesor de lengua, igual que el pastor de la iglesia a la que va mi madre. No puedo evitar sonreír, Harry quiere un poco de aquello, quiere un poco de mi, puede que esté casado y que yo sea un "niño" pero bien dicen que el placer anormal anula el gusto por el placer normal._


End file.
